The present invention relates to network devices and more particularly to a housing structure of such network device with improved characteristics.
Typically, each of the various commercially available network devices such as hubs, switches, modems, printer servers, gateways, and ISDNs (Integrated Services Digital Networks) has a housing. In one configuration a plurality of such network devices are coupled to a computer. Hence, a user can operate the computer to access the Internet by means of the coupled network devices. However, it is obvious that such plurality of network devices can occupy a considerable portion of limited space on or around the user""s desk. Further, one network device may have a different size and/or shape from the other. Hence, the network devices cannot be orderly stacked. In fact, they are messy. This can cause difficulty in detecting, maintaining, and managing the network devices.
A commercially available network product having a stackable structure is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. the network product comprises a parallelepiped housing 1 having an arcuate projection 10 on a top side, the projection 10 having a straight side recessed from the corresponding side and perpendicular to other two sides of the housing 1, a tab 12 on either side of the projection 10, a plurality of slits 14 on the projection 10 at one of two other sides, two parallel bottom seats 11, two opposite slits 13 each at the seat 11, and a rib 15 between the seats 11 being disposed corresponding to one of the slits 14. Thus, one housing 1 can be stacked on the other one having the same structure by matingly coupling.
Another commercially available network product having a stackable structure is shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. the network product comprises a parallelepiped housing 2 having an arcuate projection 20 on a top side adjacent one edge, the projection 20 having a first finger-shaped dent 22, a recess 21 on the top side adjacent the other opposite edge, the recess 21 having an indent 23, a lengthwise wave-shaped section 24 about at a center on the top side, and a plurality of recessed portions 26 at valleys of the wave-shaped section 24. the housing 2 further comprises, at the other side opposite to the projection 20, a first finger-shaped protrusion 25, a second finger-shaped protrusion 27 disposed corresponding to the recess 21, and two protuberances 29 disposed corresponding to the recessed portions 26. Thus, one housing 2 can be stacked on the other one having the same structure by matingly coupling.
However, the network product is disadvantageous for being complicated in design, having a plurality of components of different shapes, being difficult to manufacture, consuming more material, and being expensive in manufacturing. All of these contradict the trend of cost effective and high efficiency of the hi-tech oriented society. Thus improvement exists.
An object of the present invention is to provide a network device having a parallelepiped housing comprising a plurality of slots on two opposite sides and two opposite edges at each of an underside and a top and a plurality of pads each fastened the slots. This forms a short distance between a supporting surface and the underside of the housing by the projected pad. Also, housings of the same type of network devices can be stacked or horizontally coupled together by fastening the pads in the slots to form a gap between two stacked housings by the coupled pads for dissipating heat of the housings therefrom. By utilizing this, it is not only possible of stacking or horizontally coupling together the housings but also effect a good heat dissipation.